A number of United States patents have directed themselves to the prevention of anti-theft and shoplifting alarm devices.
The United States patents by Weathers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,201; Marshall U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,039; and W. D. Cline U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,755 are directed to fairly complex systems used in department stores and motels.
The present invention is directed primarily towards residential use and admittedly is not directed to the protection of extremely valuable articles against sophisticated felons.
However, the system and the attendant warning plugs and jacks are designed to look to be an integral part of the stereo component or appliance and, thus, camouflage their function. When the potential thief comes to take, for instance, a stereo, he will naturally disconnect the wires from the stereo and since the warning plugs and jacks are designed to look to be serving a useful purpose with the stereo, the thief will also disconnect the warning plugs.
Upon disconnection, the warning plugs form a closed circuit and thus activate a warning alarm.